Returning
by Lenzel
Summary: Edward returns in New Moon to find Bella resonably happy, or so he thought, and he never went back. Shortly after he left she was changed and now she is returning to Forks.
1. Preface

"Come for a walk with me", I suggested. I took her warm hand in my icy one and led her towards the forest, stopping just short of it. My heart screamed in protest as I prepared to break my own still heart. "Okay, lets talk", she said. She sounded so scared and I longed to take her in my arms and tell her everything was alright but I steeled myself against the emotions. "Bella, were leaving." "Why now, another year?.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's pushing thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

She seemed uncomprehending and confused and my heart felt as though it was being ripped from my chest and cast upon the ground, but I deserved every moment of the pain. Every single second of the rest of my miserable existence I would suffer for her, but she would be safe. This was a worthy price to pay. Comprehension suddenly dawned on her face and panic showed clearly. "When you say we-," She whispered. "I mean my family and myself." Each word was separate and distinct and I felt like a monster. "Okay, I'll come with you."

This was ridiculous, I was leaving to save her, she could not come.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you.

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you."

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward, nothing!"

"You're right, It was exactly what was to be expected." The idea of her being hurt terrified me, I could barely stand to picture it. She had tears in her eyes and I felt like a monster.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as was best for you,"

"No! This is about my soul isn't it?" She shouted at me, obviously furious. Somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already." I took a deep breath and steeled myself to speak aloud the most atrocious lie I had ever and will ever speak. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You…don't…want me?" The pain in her voice would have brought tears to my own eyes had I been able to cry. "No" how could the simplest of words cause me so much pain. I fought to regain my composure.

"Well that changes things." I was surprised how calm her voice sounded.

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't, don't do this" Her voice was feeble and laced with pain, but this was what was best, I knew this.

"You're no good for me, Bella"

"If… that's what you want." I nodded once, afraid I would break down if I said anything.

"I would like to ask one favor though," This was the most I could ask of her now.

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She nodded once.

"I will" she whispered and I relaxed just a little. I would be better off knowing she was at least safe.

"I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." If only I could say the same about her, but I would remember her forever. She would exist for me forever. I smiled gently "Don't worry. You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." If only time would heal the wound I was infliction on myself. No amount of time would heal this pain, the pain like a knife carving out my heart and throwing it, still beating upon the ground. A thousand times worse than being changed. "And you memories?" The question caught me somewhat off guard and I lied again, for what felt like the thousandth time. "Well, I won't forget, but my kind… we're very easily distracted." I plastered a fake calm smile on my face. "That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back."

"No, they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?"

"She wanted to stay goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." I had had a hard time convincing her, too. "Goodbye Bella." Her name, her scent, her face. They were all emblazoned in my mind and I knew, that no matter how hard I tried, I would never forget. I would not even try. I deserved the pain.

"Wait!" She reached for me and I automatically caught her wrists and pinned them to her sides. I kissed her, once, on her forehead and whispered "Take care of yourself." I raced back to the house and I heard her enter the forest, trying to follow my. I found a piece of paper and wrote Charlie a note in a perfect imitation of her messy scrawl."Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B." In less than a second the note lay on the table and I was running. Away from the only place I had ever been truly happy. The only place I would be truly happy, and in doing this, I left my heart behind. I may as well be dead.


	2. Returning

**Once again in Edward point of view but I should be switching to Bella soon. Once again, it's all Stephanie Meyers. **

The pain was nearly unbearable being away from Bella, but I was surviving, even when it seemed

impossible. How easy it would be if I were a human. I could just end everything in a second. Vampir

ism had its benefits, but they were out shadowed a hundredfold by the fact that being a vampire but my

Bella in danger. In the few months I had been gone I had nearly broken down and went to see her. It

would be so wonderful just to hear her voice and smell her sweet blood, but no! I could never put her in

danger like that again. I shudder to think what would have happened if I had not read Jasper's mind in

time. The though sent me into a fresh spiral of misery, and I hung my head, feeling so weak. Maybe, I

could just go to check on her, make sure she was safe and happy and well. The thought was the one I

had forbidden myself of ever thinking, and with good reason, for my mind was made up. I would go

back, I would check on her and make sure I had done the right thing. I would be there by morning and

gone by nightfall. I drained the rest of my elk and pushed the bloody carcass away, burying it under a

tree. I stood up and started to run.

It was early morning on Monday when I reached Forks. Walking through the familiar forests brought a

sense of peace that I could not explain. Perhaps it was just that I was expecting Bella to jump out at me

and smile her beautiful smile. She would laugh and blush and the world would be right. But she did not

come. I walked to my house to wait for a more reasonable hour before I went to check on her. Time

passed quickly as I hunted a few deer, afraid I would once again be tempted by Bella's blood. At seven

I decided to go find her. She was running out the door when I peered out the trees. It was raining as

always and she ran to the warmth of her truck. So it had survived then. She drove to school and I

overtook her in just seconds. While she was in the school I waited. Following her again when she left. To

my surprise she went, not home, but towards La Push. I stopped with a pang of jealousy. I had wanted

to stay with her. Instead I went back to her home. Just smelling her sweet fragrance would be enough

for me. She came home to prepare dinner for Charlie, and ate with him, talking and smiling. She was

alright. I was happy but at the same time, horribly disappointed that she did not need me after all. She

was fine and I could not stay. I had promised. I watched her until she went up the staircase to her room,

and in a blur of shame at my jealousy and fresh pain at my loss, I left. It was the hardest thing I had ever

had to do and I knew I would never be able to do it again. It was all for her, and I had to keep my

promise. I would never go back.

**Like? Hate? Please review! Will update ASAP!**


	3. Changing

**Hi all! I'm back. This chapter will be in Bella's point of view again. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You motivate me to keep going.**

I paced along the beach staring into the waves. Heavy raindrops had started to fall from the darkening

sky and I shivered with the cold. Where was my space heater when I needed him? Jake was with the

pack of course. I was disappointed because he had promised to take me cliff diving today. I had longed

to hear Edwards voice for so long. Well why not? I didn't need company to hear him. He was like a drug

to me, a drug in limited quantities that I would do anything to get. I still missed him so much. I was now

determined to hear his voice, I started to walk to my truck when I saw a flash of something in the woods

beside me. Something red. I panicked and ran back towards Jakes house before calming down a bit. It

was probably just someone on a red shirt or something. I felt stupid but my mistake had made me

realize exactly how stupid cliff diving was today. When I had seen the red I had looked to the sky and

saw thick black clouds and flashed of lightning piercing them. Definitely not a good idea. Instead I

started walking back to Jakes house. I could wait for him there in the warmth. Halfway there I was

grabbed by something hard and cold and pale. A white arm snaked its way across my throat and I

choked, not being able to scream for help. Like anyone would hear anyway. Jake was gone. Perhaps it

was best this way, my pain would be gone if I was dead. Jake would imprint and fall in love and forget

me, Edward probably already had done so. Charlie and Renee would never know what happened and

that pained me but I knew they would come up with something easy. I thought out all my family and

friends lives as I was roughly slung over the vampires back, and was raced through the forest. I kept my

eyes closed so I would not have to see anything until the last possible second. We stopped and I finally

opened my eyes. I stared into the bright red ones of Victoria. It had to happen sometime. Maybe now

was best. No one was here to save me now. Just do it, get it over with I thought. It was just me and her,

but in the back of my mind I wished for one person, one person who would come to my rescue. Edwards

voice played through my mind in perfect imitation of the real thing, though so unsatisfactory, so I let

myself find a memory of him. Why not? I was going to die today anyway. He would be the last thing I

would see before my eyes closed for the very last time. I saw his face, not as he had been when he left,

but before. His beautiful amber eyes were warm and loving as he smiled at me. I remembered and I was

in such pain tears began to well up in my eyes. Victoria stood and stared at my little episode. When she

finally spoke her voice was not as I had pictured it to be. It was high and girlish, the sort of voice you

associate with bows and pink ribbons. Not at all like the catlike snarl I had thought it would be. She

smiled at me but it came out more like a grimace. "I thought this would be harder, maybe a fight or two

along the way and hordes of angry vampires chasing me. But this was almost too easy, so tell me, where

are your friends. Where is your Edward?" His name sent a fresh wave of pain into me. "They're gone." I

was surprised at how dead my voice sounded. "They left"

"I'm even more surprised now, weren't you close with them, and they just left, how odd. Well there is

really no point in killing you, because he will no longer care. Mate for mate was the original plan,

hmmm." She hardly seemed to notice my cowering on the ground beneath her. Her word he will no

longer care had almost killed me themselves. Running was obviously out of the question. I would have

to just wait. Victoria continued to puzzle over me, wondering if it was possible to let me go, or to just kill

me and them try hunt Edward. She finally seemed to come to a decision. "Well can't let you live, can't

let you die. Only one thing to do. She sounded almost cheerful as if she was choosing between cereals.

She leaned down very close and gripped my arm in an iron grasp and brought her mouth to my throat.

All I knew after that was that it hurt. A lot. It seemed like I was dying. Could you die twice? This wasn't

even really dying, I had already died in September. It was funny how when he was still here all I wanted

was to become like him, now he was gone forever and my wish was coming true. I felt bitter, as though I

had won tickets to a concert that was already over. All my dreams were coming true, but for what

purpose, when all I wanted was to die? The fire raged on and on, as I sat in fiery torture.

**Please review! Sorry they are all so short, but they come faster this way. Will update ASAP**.


	4. A New Life

Hell. That was what happened to me. My body felt like it had been charred to a piece of unrecognizable charcoal. I was surprised I could even think. The pain in my body, though, was

overshadowed a million times by the pain in my mind. He was gone, Jacob was gone, and my family was gone for me. I would never be able to go back. I was becoming a monster. I had

finally realized what was happening when I did not find myself dead after Victoria had released my throat. The burning pain began to lessen from my fingertips. How I longed to find

Edward but I could not face rejection twice, and I was afraid that if I found him I would hurt him for leaving and causing me this pain. I had never felt so alone. The burning seemed to be

leaving my extremities and concentrating into my heart where it was becoming more painful by the second, my heart was beating so fast I was surprised I could even distinguish the

beat's, it should have been an endless continuous humming. Finally the fire went out. It felt strange to be pain free, when I was sure it had been days I had been burning. Only one fire

was not out, my throat was burning subtly, but it was far from unmanageable. I was a vampire, and I only felt bitterness. I was Cinderella ten minutes after midnight, my prince had gone

and I was standing all dressed up for the ball outside closed gates. I did not know where to go from here. I could never see Charlie or Renee again and Jacob would hate me, I was a

'leech' the pack would probably attack me. Victoria was gone, I would have been glad for even her company right now. I began to wander through the forest seeking a purpose. It was so

hard to stay still, I could feel raw untapped power in my limbs. I began to run. I laughed as I did so. It felt like I was flying I was going so fast, but yet, I could still see everything in

precise detail. A tiny raindrop on a leaf, a particle of dust floating to the earth. I had to be going over a hundred Kilometers per hour. I finally stopped when I smelled something, it smelled

faintly disgusting, but yet so appealing. I followed the scent to a herd of elk, and without thinking, took one down and snapped its neck, draining it of blood in seconds. I pushed the

empty carcass off myself in disgust. I had killed an innocent animal and drank its blood. I was disgusted with myself, but at the same time the fire in my throat had not lessened in the

least, and I wanted more. I found a few more elk and drained them too, making an awful mess of myself in the process. I was covered in drying blood. I contemplated jumping in the river,

but then decided to just get some more clothes. I returned to my home, jumping quietly through the window and changed my messy clothes, grabbing some extras and shoving them in a

bag. I grabbed my stash of money under my bed and my bank card and some other essential items and shoved them in my bag as well. When I felt I had everything I needed I took a last

long look at my room and stepped out of the window again. I crept quietly around to peek in the windows and saw Charlie. He was surrounded by a stack of posters with my picture on

them, Jake was beside him. They both looked awful, and Jake angry. He probably knew what was going on. I felt a pang of loss as I stared at two of the people that meant the most to

me. This was the last time I would be seeing them. I turned to leave when I felt someone staring. Jake was looking right at me. I ducked and started running. I distantly heard Jake tell

Charlie he needed some air, Charlie just mumbled a reply, I don't think he even heard. I heard thundering footsteps behind me and I put on a burst of speed. It did not help, Jake

overtook me in his wolf form and tackled me, phasing back to human form. He stared at me in shock. I began to sob, no tears coming through. I was shaking uncontrollably when he

stopped and put his arms around me. I jerked away, and in a quarter of a second I was on the other side of the clearing we were in. A snarl ripped through my throat. He stared at me in

shock and I immediately felt horrible. "Oh Jake, I didn't meant to! I'm so sorry" I began to cry again. He kept his distance from me but still came. His voice was laced with pain as he came

up and crushed me in a tight hug that would have normally shattered all of my bones. His nose wrinkled in disgust and I laughed. "How did you know where I would be."

"We found you with the bloodsucker, sorry Bell's, we killed her and went back for you but we were too late, you were gone. We knew you had been changed."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. The pack is not happy, because of the treaty we cannot allow you to come on our lands, but Sam is willing to make an exception, if you're good." I knew what that meant, no killing humans. Human blood had no appeal to me however. I could deal with that.

"Jake, don't bother rearranging rules and such, I don't think I can stay here now. I can't stay anywhere. I don't want to. I have nowhere to go." I had started to cry again. "I have to leave Jake."

"Bells, please don't go, you can stay with me. Billy will be fine."

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't stay here a minute longer. I'll never forget you, maybe I'll come visit, but don't wait for me."

"Goodbye Bells." He could not find anything else to say to me. He was unwilling to break our gaze, and I had to be the one to do it. I turned quickly and ran into the forest.

**Sorry about the long chapter, or is it really long? It's long compared to the others, but I have ideas coming faster than I can type. I'm on a role! Will have updates very soon. Next chapter is in progress. See Ya!**


	5. The First Day

Hi again! You've probably guessed that this chapter takes place sixty years after Bella was changed from the SIXTY YEARS LATER below, but just in case, this chapter takes place sixty years after Bella was changed. Bella's point of view again and characters and such are property of Stephanie Meyer.

SIXTY YEARS LATER

The cougar I had just killed lay on the ground in front of me. I was thirty miles from Forks, where I was returning to live. It would be so nice to be back for a while. I had been in Alaska for

a few years, I even lived in Antarctica, but there was very limited food choice, the food being either underwater of just too adorable and feathery to drink **(I am a sworn penguin lover so **

**you know, sorry back to the story)** so I left after only a week. Sad, I know. Now I was returning to where I was changed. I hoped Jacob was still here but I did not know, we did not

keep in touch. He had probably imprinted by now. I hoped so for his sake, that he had found true love, when I had failed so entirely. I began to run back to my old home. I had bought it

from an old lady who had bought it after Charlie had died, some ten years back. The first thing I did when I arrived at my new and old home was phone Jake. He answered immediately

and sounded surprised and delighted. He agreed to come to my house immediately. "Bella!" Jakes booming voice sounded just minutes later. I had forgotten, werewolves are _fast_, though

no faster than me. He caught me in a tight hug, though he wrinkled his nose as he did. I did the same. He smelled disgusting. We started to catch up. He had imprinted a few years after I

had left, to a girl who was also a werewolf. I did not know this was possible, but apparently it was quite common now. Her name was Jenny, she was Jakes age when she changed. I

pressed into this subject further, and found out that Leah Clearwater had been the first female werewolf in history. I could not imagine her as a giant wolf, but then, I could barely

remember Jake in wolf form. He tried to talk about me, but nothing had happened. I avoided the subject of Edward. It still hurt, though not nearly as much. I could think his name without

wincing now. I had mostly wandered for years, never completely settled. I lived in a few places for a while. I even went to college twice. I had had numerous jobs and now had lots of

money and I had discovered my power with the help of my friend Eleazer in Denali. I was a shield. I could block the talents of other vampires, Kate and Tanya and Irina had helped me. I

even met Laurent again, he was a vegetarian and in love with Irina. He had gone back to Victoria for a while, to hunt me. It seems they succeeded in finding me, but he went back to Irina

and had not tasted human blood since. When I told Jake all of this he seemed sad for me, that I had never really settled. Now that I was back in Forks I decided to go back to high school

again. I had no family but I would not be able to make close friends anyways. I would be fine, Jake could be my friend, and I would have to meet Jenny eventually. Jake was completely

infatuated with her, his eyes glazed over whenever he spoke of her, and once I even had to yell at him for nearly a minute before he stopped daydreaming, about what I do not want to

know. We caught up for hours, but he left at dinner, seeing as I had no food. He really had not changed. I waved him out with many promises to visit and got ready for my first night back

in Forks, which would be followed by my third first day in high school. I hunted and prepared my bag, then sat, at loss for what to do. It had been easier when I had others of my kind,

Jake was wonderful but I could no longer relate to him, he was happy to the point of insanity and I was still damaged, I did not think I would ever heal. The night passed in silence.

**Hmm, I wonder what will happen on Bella's first day. The surprise factor is kind of gone, I could give it a twist and leave you hanging but I'm not that mean, so hang in there and **

**try to contain your shock next chapter ; )**


	6. The Beginning of the End

Really quick updates, two in one day. I'm amazing.

I was back. Back in my old high school. I walked into the office to pick up my new schedule from the secretary. I smiled as I remembered Mrs. Cope. The new secretary was named Mrs.

Clark. It was all too similar. She was middle aged with wildly curly black hair. She smiled as she handed me my new schedule, her heart picking up in pace as her warm hand made contact

with my icy one. I had trigonometry first period, followed by biology. More memories surfaced, some good, but most terrible. Biology would be hard to sit through. I entered the school,

watching as boys literally stopped in their tracks to look at me. I had been shocked and embarrassed the first time this happened, but it was getting old. I didn't even spare them a

second glance. I headed to first period, where like on my first day here so long ago, my teacher, Mr. Carlton made me stand up and introduce myself. I introduced myself without mishap,

or tripping, and headed to the only empty desk at the back, to pretend to listen to a lesson I had learned many times before. I would have to get used to this, doing this so often. I

wished I was back in college where I could at least take a subject I hadn't learned before, but appearances were everything. Next I had biology. The classroom was exactly the same and

if I had been able to cry, tears would have been in my eyes. I held my head high and ignored the fact that I was practically dying inside. I sat in the same seat I had before alone. The

lesson was extraordinarily boring and a colossal waste of time, but when you had unlimited time on your hands what did you do with it? The rest of the morning passed in a blur of

listening in on whispered conversations I should not have been able to hear and enduring pointed glances. Lunch was even worse. A few people asked me to sit with them, I declined,

saying I was going to eat outside because it was nice. No use making friends I couldn't keep. It was sort of nice out anyways. At least it wasn't raining or cold. It just wasn't sunny. I sat

on the bench with my fake lunch and a textbook I pretended to read. Instead I listened to conversations from inside. All about me. I closed my eyes, it was too much being back here. I

should never have come. I just wanted a bit of the past, and a friend. Jake had provided both but it wasn't enough to quench the unbelievable hurt that surfaced again and again as I

looked upon sights we had shared. I half expected him to come walking around every corner. I had to leave, but I could not, it was too late to backtrack. I would at least have to finish

the year. I was strong enough for that. I listened to more conversations, trying to find out what they thought of me. It was evident the boys liked the fact I was here. Girls were jealous, I

heard a few that were nice enough, but many reminded me of Lauren. They were clearly jealous I was here. I heard a new voice, a voice like bells. "Who's the new girl Rose? I haven't

seen her." I froze where I sat, were they here? How could they possibly be here? No, I was silly, was Rose such an unpopular name that there couldn't be more than one person that

bore it? The answer was clearly no. I was overreacting. Deep breaths Bella, calm down. They aren't here. They can't possibly be. "I don't know" she then whispered "Edward will know, he

will have seen her" I froze again. I jumped up and grabbed my things. It was time to go. I heard a gasp and Alice whisper screamed "Bella!" I hardly heard. I was running, slightly faster

than human speed, to the office. I stood outside trying to collect myself before going in. "Mrs. Clark? I'm really not feeling well, do you think I could be excused from my classes to go

home?"

"Of course dear, such a shame you would get sick on your first day." I smiled and tried to look as though I was sick, not that I had much experience since I had been changed. Mrs. Clark

phoned my other teachers and sent me home. I grabbed my things from my new locker and ran to my car. I barely knew I was driving home, or that there were people, five to be exact,

following close behind. I was so overcome be my misery. I reached my house and flung the door open, eager to escape the eyes of the public, I would have to transfer immediately. I

could not be here with them for any longer. I had made up my mind and now I would have to calm down. I stopped crying and became calm so fast I was surprised with myself. I was no

longer sad, but angry. Why should they force me from my home. I would of course return to school in a few days (it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow) and avoid them as completely

as if they were not there. As soon as I made up my mind the doorbell rang. Never mind, I thought, I'll be leaving tomorrow. Even as I said that I knew I couldn't. This was the closest thing

to home I had, ever since I had left. What to do? The doorbell rang again, shrill and annoying. I would have to get that removed. The knocker as well. People were muttering on the

porch, I didn't even bother to listen. "Bella?" Alice's voice rang out. I sighed and opened the door, coming face to face with the people I thought I would never see again. Alice was in

front. She bounced in without being invited and sat on the couch. She looked worried. Rose, Jasper and Emmet followed. He was the only one still grinning. Lastly, Edward. I avoided

looking at him as I sat down across from them. "Yes?" I asked rudely.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice seemed sad.

"Why do you care?"

"Bella, why wouldn't we, I'm your best friend." She seemed so sad pleading with me, but I stood fast to my decision to hate them, all of them. "Are you?"

"Bella" She was nearly crying now. "I'm so sorry, please tell me what happened"

I began with an emotionless voice. "Victoria came back and changed me. Happy?"

"Victoria?" Edward spoke, his voice was like a drug. I could not have it though. I was too angry.

"You're so angry" Came from Jasper, he sounded amazed

"Thank you captain obvious" Even Emmett had stopped smiling now. I looked at them with cold uncaring eyes. "Bella, please, I'm so sorry, please forgive us. What we did to you was

horrible, terrible. But Edward thought that by leaving we would protect you, we would give you a chance at a normal life."

"That's why you left, well that plan clearly backfired."

"We had no idea that Victoria was still hunting you. We would have never left if we had known, and when Edward came back…"

"You came back?" I finally looked at him, and he flinched at my gaze.

"I came back a few months after I had left you, just to check on you, make sure you were okay. I saw you, and you looked happy so I thought you had moved on. It was too painful to

leave so I swore I would never do it again. I asked Alice not to look for you"

"Moved on? I fell in love with you!" I was screaming now "I gave everything for you and when you left I never forgot you! You left me in so much pain I wanted to die, I would have killed

myself if it weren't for Charlie! It would have killed him too. I stayed alive for him." I was sobbing now, but no tears came and still I screamed at him as he cowered on the couch. "How

could I have moved on, I tried to forget you, I tried so hard, but I couldn't and I tried to be happy for Charlie! I met Jake and he loved me but I couldn't love him back, you ruined my life!"

Alice was sobbing into her hands now, even Rose looked sad, probably because we were on the same page. Her life had been ruined when she changed into a vampire. Mine had been

ruined before. At least she had Emmett, she clearly loved him. Edward looked so horrified at what he had done that I immediately felt bad for my outburst, but it was not enough to stop

the anger. As I stared into his eyes I realized that he truly felt sorry, and I realized I still loved him, even through all this pain I still loved him. I was still standing, so I sat again. Alice

looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella, please forgive us. We never, never would have left if we would have known."

"Of course I'll forgive _you_ Alice" Edward would be a different story "I realize now that you had no say in the matter" She smiled but caught on quickly "Bella, we truly thought it was best

at the time, for you. We did it to give you a chance at a normal life, it didn't work obviously, but we truly thought it would"

"Alright, I'll try, but no promises."

"Thank you Bella" She stood up and hugged me. "Now, you have to come see Esme and Carlisle, they're dying to see you"

"Alright" I sighed, and I followed Alice back to her house, where I had sworn I would never go again. It seems as though I'm breaking all my rules today.

**Wow, way longer than usual. Well, were you able to contain your shock? Edwards back! Yay!**


End file.
